Confused Heart
by Ying fa18
Summary: Falling in love? Great! Twice? Now that’s different! A young girl’s heart is caught up on who or what to follow…she can’t just let destiny to unfold itself… she has to unfold it herself! Easier said than done…For now… Hope for the best!
1. The joy of being me

**Title: **_Confused Heart_

**Author: **_Ying fa18 (just call me Ying fa! –wink-)_

**Short Summary: **_Falling in love? Great! Twice? Now that's different! A young girl's heart is caught up on who or what to follow…she can't just let destiny to unfold itself… she has to unfold it herself! Easier said than done…For now… Hope for the best!_

**Full Summary:**_Sakura Kinomoto falls in love with a total stranger on her birthday and finds out next morning that she's engaged to hell-knows-who and runs away to seek comfort down town and falls in love all over again, this time, to some commoner with an attitude who seems to be more than meets the eye…Can first love easily be just overcame by three weeks time by some who knows jackass?_

**Disclaimer slash claimer:** **_Yes_**, I do own CCS _and_ CLAMP……**In my dreams!** I don't own either one 'coz if I did it wouldn't be finished 'coz I would have died from all the excitement and romance of it all…sad….really….sigh

**Ages:** : _Sakura-18 _:_ Tomoyo-18 _:

Caution: M rated…… for language! (hmm…evil people think naughty eh! hihihi)

Chapter 1: "_The joy of being me…"_

_

* * *

_  
'_Crap! I hate this all! To hell with my life! Ugh!'_ A girl with waist-length auburn hair, angelic features and striking emerald green eyes thought to herself.

"Being a princess stinks!" Sakura said as she stood up straight as a maid helped her into a dress.

"That's you done mistress." The maid with shoulder-length red hair and dark blue eyes told her mistress, Princess Sakura Kinomoto.

"Well…ok I admit…it's not really that bad being a filthy, stinking, rich princess and all…" Sakura said as she stared at herself in the mirror.

She twirled around to better see her dress for tonight.

It was a spaghetti strap gown. It was light pink in the top and slowly got darker and turns into hot pink by the hem. It also had frills by the hem and above the chest part.

It was just right. Not too frilly, not too plain.

It went with her make-up perfectly.

Sakura never really fancied make-up, she only put on powder, pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss as an everyday wear.

But this day wasn't just and just an **everyday**. Today was her 18th birthday! So the maids, on Tomoyo Daidouji's orders of course, made her look simple, yet extra special on her 18th birthday.

Sakura had blush, pink lip gloss, powder, and light pink eye shadow.

_

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto, the princess of Japan. Currently 18 years old. Heir to the throne of Japan ever since Prince Touya Kinomoto declined. One and only biological daughter of queen Nadeshiko and king Fujitaka Kinomoto.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV (point of view)**

"Now you're ready to meet your doom Sakura." Cherry, her maid said to her giggling.

"Don't remind me! Please! I beg you! And… yeah… So you finally remembered to call me by my first name just like how I told you 3 months and 2 weeks ago! And counting I presume?" I said.

I told cherry she could call me by my first name. I never really wanted to be a princess…let alone be treated like one…but life just really needed to make my life miserable for some reason I have to find out someday…somehow…

"You're just lucky my respect was drained out for today from all the excitement from you **_birthday party_**…" Cherry said emphasizing the word "**_birthday party". _**

"And the orders!" Cherry added as an afterthought.

* * *

_Cherry Sasaki, has been serving the Kinomoto family for eight years. Hired to be Sakura's personal maid. 28 years old._

_

* * *

_

Cherry was my only true friend in this castle… besides of course my cousin/step-sister/sister/best friend in the world, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo is my best friend who also happens to be my second cousin.

Her mom, my aunt, Sonomi Daidouji, died when Tomoyo was 2 years old. After that, my mom went to their mansion to get her as we were the only family she has left now.

She wasn't exactly a princess like me.

Her family was just stinking rich. Probably second to us. So when she got to live here, all the money of her family was combined with ours but my mom, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, promised it would only be used for Tomoyo-chan's future. My dad, Fujitaka Kinomoto, gladly agreed as money wasn't that important to him as the well-being of his family, namely me, mom, my hell of a brother Touya, and his now-seems-to-be-but-really-isn't-'coz-that's-life daughter, Tomoyo.

"Ok, so are you ready for the **_'finishing'_** touch?" Cherry said with an glint in her eyes.

'_Wow…this must be good…that kind of glint only shows in the eyes of Tomoyo…this is gonna be one hell of a night…_' I thought to myself seeing Cherry with that kind of spark…and smirk…scary…

When mom and dad told me that they planned to have a party for my 18th birthday, I requested for it to be a masquerade ball so that no one will treat me like I'm queen of the world.

'_Not that I am of course…soon to be anyways…almost…'_ I thought to myself grinning.

After that little announcement, I immediately asked Cherry to make me a mask. Tomoyo already knew all this party thing and of course, she made my gown and when Cherry told her that I asked her to make a dress Tomoyo gave her the design for my mask and she worked on it.

"R-r-really…?" I asked. "Hell yeah!" she said and put it on me just as I closed my eyes.

'_I think I'm a bad influence to Cherry now….'_ I thought as I heard her say the word "hell".

I kept my eyes closed and Cherry knew what I meant she guided me to the mirror and I opened my eyes to see. It was simple, perfect with what I was wearing. It was pink and it covered the edges of my eyes and at the sides it looked like it had little wings on it with glittery stuff.

Leave it to Tomoyo to make something like this.

"Kawaii ne? (cute right?)" Cherry asked.

I could just nod. My throat felt oddly dry for some reason I would hate to find out.

"Now for your hair…" she stated glancing at me.

She grabbed a red headband from my table. It was a headband that attached to the whole of your head on the back. It looked like three laces but joined together when it reached the back.

Cherry gently placed it on my head as if it were made of glass.

I twirled my head to the side to see my reflection better and smiled when my curls bounced.

Cherry and I curled the ends of my hair earlier to give it a fresh look. I was happy with it that way.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously, seriously wondering who it was.

"Geez Kura, who the hell do you think it is at this time? Shi no tenshi (angel of death)! " a voice I knew oh so too well replied.

'How ironic…' 

"Well, actually, yeah, you see, last week, my doctor came here and sadly said that I would be dying soon… sometime around by this week…so I assumed you were death, here to take me away from all this misery, pain and loneliness." I mildly said, trying to sound, half-grave, half sad.

All Cherry could say…rather…do… was laugh manically… **_loudly_**…

"Now really Sakura! You really shouldn't joke about things like that" Tomoyo said as she burst into my room (literally…), pulling up her lavender dress a bit so she won't trip.

She wore a long lavender dress with long sleeves that flared down when it reaches her hands and a white ribbon adorned her neck so it looked like a choker. By the way she lifted her dress, you could see her light purple step in shoes.

_

* * *

Lady Tomoyo Kinomoto, youngest daughter of the Kinomoto family, almost… only daughter of Lady Sonomi and Ken Daidouji. 18 years old, currently. Adopted by Nadeshiko when her cousin, Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi died two years after Tomoyo's birth._

_

* * *

_

"Geez! Come on 'sis! You know me! I always joke around like that! And you know…you k-know…h-h-h-how…. How dead serious I am." I said trying to keep a straight face after I saw the look on **_her_** face. Which was hard.

All this was just unbearable! I just burst out laughing like the maniac I really am.

"Hmph!" was all Tomoyo could reply to me.

"Hey come on Tomoyo!" I said looking at her.

"You're not really mad at me are you? How can you with this cute face of mine?" I asked her making the cutest face **_EVER!_ **Not that my face wasn't **_already _**cute as it is!

"Hey yourself Sakura! And you're ANYTHING **_but_** CUTE! You're so mean too!" She pouted at me.

"Hell yeah I am! Except for the me not being cute part!" I replied laughing.

"Now really, ok, Dad asked me to call you." Tomoyo said to me.

Dad told Tomoyo that she could call him dad, and Nadeshiko mom as we were her family now. Tomoyo was all just too happy at the idea having someone to call family again so she gladly obliged.

"Aw man…alright…" I sighed.

I knew what was coming, a long lecture about behaving myself and not run off just because no one knows who I am because of all the masky thingers.

"See ya Cherry, Tomo…" I said as I put on my pink step-in shoes and went on my way...sadly…

"I'm here, mom, dad…." I said as I curtsied to them as I went into their room… "…Touya…" I said as I glared.

"Hey kaiju" he said smiling at me.

"Ugh! Haven't you grown out of that brother dearest?" I said as I stuck out my tongue at him.

_

* * *

Prince Touya Kinomoto, eldest child and only son of the Kinomoto family. 24 years old. Supposed to have been the heir to the throne but wanted to have been a soldier so the throne was to be passed down to their second eldest child, Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

_

"Hell naw! And I don't plan on it you monster." He said laughing. "OUCH! Haven't **_you_** grown out of **_that_**?" my brother dearest asked after I stomped on his foot… **_HARD._**

"Hell naw! And I don't plan on it brother of mine." I said mocking him.

"Whatever.." he said as he **_hopped_** out of the room.

I faced my parents, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka.

_

* * *

Queen Nadeshiko Kinomoto, mother of Touya, Sakura and Tomoyo. 40 years old (and still looking young!) Queen of Japan. Gladly gave Tomoyo shelter, food, good education, love of a mother, a family, and a future._

_King Fujitaka Kinomoto, father of Touya, Sakura and Tomoyo. 51 years old. King of Japan. Gladly obliged to adopting Tomoyo when he heard of Sonomi's death and gave her the loving, fatherly affection she never got from her father Ken, who died even before Tomoyo was born._

_

* * *

_

"Now sakura, the reason we called you here, is not, as you expected, a lecture, yes Sakura, we're not going to lecture you, but instead, we're here to tell you that the reason for this party is so that you could find a suitable husband…" Nadeshiko said.

"H-h-h-h-HUSBAND!" I screamed letting mom's word sink in to me…

'_hell no….please…'_ I thought as the word **_husband_** echoed in my head over and over again taunting me for as I assure, the rest of my life until I find a husband.

'_well…the…erm…"bright" side to that is that there's a new entry to the **"HOW TO BREAK BAD NEWS TO YOUR BELOVED DAUGHTER…" **that book could seriously exist…and the author would be…yours truly, Sakura Kinomoto…'_

"Yes Sakura, husband, as in a man to share your life with, a man who will care for you and love you, a man strong willed, who is there to be with you to comfort you…" Fujitaka stated...

"A man to provide you an heir I suppose?" I said reading their mind. Literally. It's a thing in all kinomotos…

"On the dot dear." Mom smiling softly at me as if it was the most happiest thing you could announce to your daughter...

'_Great. Just what my life exactly needed… a boost to **doom**…'_ I thought groaning.

"Well, the party's starting, better get in there!" Mom said. I just walked out putting all that information together like a puzzle.

'_My life is just too much of a crappy hell thing!'_ I thought to myself.

I went to the ball room to find thousands, (literally) of people already there, some were drinking, others dancing and just simply any person would do at a party like this one. The birthday of their **_beloved_** princess… I sighed.

'_At least no one will know who I am.'_ I thought to myself.

I asked mom and dad to not introduce me, so no one will know who the hell is who.

The only ones that are going to be known are the king and queen, translation equals, dad and mom.

I sighed again.

I walked to the dance floor to try and find Tomoyo and after a bit, I found her by the table, grabbing a drink.

"Oooh! Sakura!" she greeted me.

"Sshh! I don't want anyone to know who I am! Just call me something else in public for now…like…uh…dunno…you think!" I said looking around to see if anyone heard me.

"Ok! Let's do it like this, since we both know Chinese anyway, I'll call you Ying fa! As in Chinese for Sakura! That alright with you?" Tomoyo asked grinning at me.

"Hey, why not!" I asked also grinning at her idea.

"What about you?" I asked her. But I instantly regretted it wondering why I even bothered.

She didn't mind it and not much people paid attention to her anyways since. Not that she minded.

"Don't worry about me Ying fa!" Tomoyo winked.

"So…what do we do?" I asked her looking around.

A lot of people were dancing with each other… all of them looked like they were really having fun…except for… one guy…

He wore a black hood and a mask over the edges of his yes just like mine… I couldn't see his hair… just his nose and mouth and everything else below that. He wore a gray long sleeved button-up shirt and black pants and shiny shoes…. He had his arms crossed just looking around at everyone…no…looking isn't right…more like… like… like...glaring at them…as if it was the world's worst **_sin_** to enjoy, have fun and dance and act like how everyone should act at a party…and in everyday life…

'_hmm…gothic…sad…must be…?' _I thought after observing his clothes…and his glare…

'_Wonder who he is…must be one lucky fella not being forced to dance… or marry a guy…erm…girl… overnight…'_ I thought to myself.

"Come on Ying fa! We should do what normal people do at parties! Have fun!" Tomoyo said with a glint in her eyes.

She just loved parties. It gives her a chance to take ideas from what other people wear, and out of it, create new ones….for me…

"Yeah but we're not normal people Tomo! We're the princesses! Well...me…but still…you could still be one if I decide to reject the throne…" I started not taking my eyes off the guy.

He too was looking around the place. Just watching the people do their stuff.

"Come one Ying fa! Isn't that what the whole mask things are for? So that you would look like a normal person! So come on! Lets go!" Tomoyo said grabbing my hand.

Tomoyo glanced back at me.

"I doubt mom and dad would allow you to step down…" Tomoyo said gravely.

"I… I guess…I forgot…" I said sadly forgetting that teeny info…" I said.

"And…Oh yeah! I also forgot I had this stupid mask on…" I said as I suddenly remembered I had a mask on.

I finally tore my eyes away from that strange kid and turned to face Tomoyo.

I looked around again... just out of curiosity. The boy was gone!

'_curiosity killed the cat?'_ I thought thinking about how strange that guy is.

"Oooh! Look Sakura! They're playing Purachina! (Platinum!) one of your favorite songs!

Mom really wanted to make this party special for you!" Tomoyo said humming to the tune.

**---End of Sakura's POV---**

---

Platinum is the 3rd opening song from card captor sakura season 2 –wink-

**_I'm a dreamer…__hisomu PAWA-…_  
**

**_watashi no sekai__yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru_**

**_demo souzou wo shinai mono__kakurete'ru hazu_**

_**sora ni mukau kiki no you ni anata wo**_

_**massugu mitsumete'ru**_

_**mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa**_

_**shinjiru sore dake de**_

_**koerarenai mono wa nai**_

_**utau you ni kiseki no you ni**_

_**"omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo**_

_**kitto kitto**_

_**odoroku Kurai**_

_**I'm a dreamer**_

_**hisomu PAWA-…**_

_**mada minu sekai**_

_**soko de nani ga matte-ite mo**_

_**moshimo risou to chigatte mo**_

_**osore wa shinai**_

_**tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori tabi wo shite yuku**_

_**kyou kara ashita e to**_

_**tsutaetai naa… sakebitai naa…**_

_**kono yo ni hitotsu dake no sonzai de aru watashi**_

_**inoru you ni hoshi no you ni**_

_**chiisa na hikari dakedo itsuka wa**_

_**motto motto**_

_**tsuyoku naritai**_

_**genkai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru**_

_**kono te ni**_

_**(It's gonna be your world.)**_

_**mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa**_

_**shinjiru sore dake de**_

_**koerarenai mono wa nai**_

_**utau you ni kiseki no you ni**_

_**"omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo**_

_**kitto kitto**_

_**odoroku Kurai!**_

_---_

**TRANSLATION…**

**---**

_**I'm a dreamer...**_

_**Hidden power...**_

_**My world**_

_**is made of dreams, love, and worries.**_

_**But there are still things lying hidden**_

_**that I can't even imagine**_

---

Sakura liked this song… she felt it reflected how she is…what she wants…how things **_should_** be…Her world **_was_** made of dreams…how she wants her life to be… love… being protected by her loved ones…not knowing any other except them…**_WORRIES…_** about finding a **_husband_** over night…

---

_**Facing the sky, like all the different trees,**_

_**I'm gazing right at you.**_

_**I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true...**_

_**There is nothing that I can't overcome**_

_**if I only believe.**_

_**Just like singing, just like miracles,**_

_**"feelings" can change everything!**_

_**Without a doubt... Without a doubt...**_

_**It's almost surprising!**_

_**I'm a dreamer...**_

_**Hidden power...**_

_**A world yet unseen...**_

_**No matter what awaits me there,**_

_**even if it's not the ideal,**_

_**I won't be afraid.**_

_**The birds travel on the wind**_

_**on a journey from today to tomorrow.**_

_**The birds travel on the wind**_

_**on a journey from today to tomorrow.**_

_**I want to tell you... I want to shout it...**_

_---_

'_how I wish I could mom… dad…'_ Sakura thought sadly

---

_**I am but one entity in this world.**_

_**But like a prayer, like a star,**_

_**even with a small light, someday,**_

_**I want to be**_

_**stronger and stronger.**_

_**There are limitless possibilities,**_

_**right here in my grasp.**_

_**(It's gonna be your world.)**_

_**I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true...**_

_**There is nothing that I can't overcome**_

_**if I only believe.**_

_**Just like singing, just like miracles,**_

_**"feelings" can change everything!**_

_**Without a doubt... Without a doubt...**_

_**It's almost surprising!**_

_**-END-**_

---

Sakura wanted to have her own dream…her own goal…one she has thought of herself…something **_she_** wants…not because someone thought it for her… like the throne being passed to her…

---

She wished that there really is nothing she can't overcome…but that's hard if you're a princess locked from reality…how life truly is… how life truly works…how **_love_** finds its way to you…not vice versa…

---

She wishes that it's true that nothing's impossible…

'_But whoever said that nothing's impossible obviously didn't try to slam a revolving door…or spread his wings… or get a guy pregnant…or…I'll stop right there…'_ Sakura thought.

---

She dreams that if she releases what she truly feels inside to her parents… she can have things go her way…not theirs…but **_hers_**…

* * *

A shooting star flies overhead…unnoticed by anyone except an old man…

"My, my...so many wishes…so much desire…yet …all possible…even for…just…three weeks…." The old man murmured to himself…

"Just to let you have a glimpse…together with…that **_other_** boy…Prepare for your best three weeks...this is a once in a lifetime chance..."the man chuckled…

* * *

She again looked around… And found the boy she saw earlier. 

He wasn't looking so grumpy now…As if the world has been turned upside down in a matter of seconds… changing all the sad and lonely things to happy and bright things…turning all the horror into happiness and dreams and fantasies to reality…without Sakura…leaving her as miserable...as ever and always...

he was walking towards the food… then disappeared.

'_I lost him in the crowd.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

'_Wait! Why do I even bother! What the crap's going on with me! UGH!'_ Sakura added to herself as an afterthought.

But after a while…he emerged…he was eating something…

'_What is it?'_ Sakura thought trying to get a look at the food the mysterious boy was holding.

'_Wait! Why the hell am I even wondering what crap that guy stuffs in his dirty mouth who's been to Kami-sama_ **(God -don't wanna disobey the second commandment saying "Do not use the name of God in vain" I'm like that…hehe….well…-)** _knows where! I'm going crazy… hell I should be in a mental hospital! What's going on with me! Ugh!' _Sakura said mentally to herself.

'_Hey look…Chocolate…hmm…weird…NO! **I'M** WEIRD! I need to get these thought out of my head that holds my beautiful hair…mmm…WAIT! I'm thinking WHAT about my HAIR? ARGH! I'M GOING MAD…INSANE…'_ Sakura thought scrunching up her face without realizing it trying to drive away the thoughts about the mysterious boy…and her hair….hmm….

"Uhm…Sakura? Are you…alright?" Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura's scrunched up face…"Are you feeling sick or something? " Tomoyo added.

"uhmm…no…it's alright…I just got back from my own little world…he...he -/swt (anime sweat drop)-…uh…yeah…." Sakura said.

Tomoyo knew what sakura meant by **_"her own little world"_**

Sakura usually would space out sometimes when a sudden thought hits her…or when she has a mental battle between Sakura and….well…Sakura…. -/swt-

Tomoyo sweat dropped inside her own head seeing her sister like this…acting like a child…on her 18th birthday…-sigh-

'_that's how my sister…Sakura Kinomoto is….this is how she lives it…her life…it's the joy of being Sakura Kinomoto…princess of all Japan…'_ Tomoyo thought to herself following sakura going towards the food table as the next song**_, "Let Me Be With You" _**played.

**_(Let Me Be With You)_**

**_I cast a spell to let me meet somebody…_**

* * *

The end! 

Hope ya'll enjoyed Chapter 1: "THE JOY OF BEING ME…"

Hehe…just wanna say…I was inspired by my idol's stories…my idol is

_WOLF BLOSSOM. _For me, she's the best writer of Sakura fanfics! I've read ALL of them! Seriously! No joke! Sorry if you think this chapter is short! This is also my first story on CCS! I've don one on my notebook but I ain't gonna post it here 'coz it's a multiple crossover from CCS, my brain, Vision of Escaflowne, Saber marionette J, etc. can't remember right now…demo…can't post it! Hehe…

Reviews are happily accepted! ---hugz you all!---

---Ying fa18---


	2. My own little fairy tale

**Title: **_Confused Heart_

**Author: **_Ying fa18 _

**Short Summary: **_Falling in love? Great! Twice? Now that's different! A young girl's heart is caught up on who or what to follow…she can't just let destiny to unfold itself… she has to unfold it herself! Easier said than done…For now… Hope for the best!_

**Full Summary:** _Sakura Kinomoto falls in love with a total stranger on her birthday and finds out next morning that she's engaged to hell-knows-who and runs away to seek comfort down town and falls in love all over again, this time, to some commoner with an attitude who seems to be more than meets the eye…Can first love easily be just overcame by three weeks time by some who knows jackass?_

**Disclaimer:** _Well duh… of course I don't own CCS or any of it all…_

**Ages:** : _Sakura-18 _:_ Tomoyo-18 _:

Caution: M rated…… for language! Chapter 2: "_My own little fairy tale…"_

'_that's how my sister…Sakura Kinomoto is…this is how she lives it…her life…it's the joy of being Sakura Kinomoto…princess of all Japan…'_ Tomoyo thought to herself following sakura going towards the food table as the next song**_, "Let Me Be With You" _**played.

_**(Let Me Be With You)**_

I cast a spell to let me meet somebody…(baby baby) 

_**Place both hands together once more**_

_**So I will smile…**_

_**I pretend not to show my feelings**_

_**And all of a sudden we're together**_

_**I fell in love…(yeah)**_

_**Let Me Be With You…(yeah)**_

_**Let Me Be With You…(yeah)**_

_**Let Me Be With You…(yeah)**_

_**I want to hold you…(yeah)**_

_**Let Me Be With You…(yeah)**_

_**Until now, unable to say it, I've just been hiding it (baby baby)**_

_**I'm only acting strong, that's all it is, please see through it…**_

_**Just wait five more minutes after we meet…**_

_**And after that we fell in love…(yeah)**_

_**Let Me Be With You…(yeah)**_

_**Let Me Be With You…(yeah)**_

_**Let Me Be With You…(yeah)**_

_**I just want to cry…(yeah)**_

_**Just wait five more minutes until we can meet**_

_**I feel uneasy, I feel uneasy…**_

_**Let Me Be With You…(yeah)**_

_**Let Me Be With You…(yeah)**_

_**Let Me Be With You…(yeah)**_

_**I just want to hold you forever…(yeah)**_

_**(Yeah…)**_

_**-END-**_

---

**Tomoyo's POV (point of view)**

'_I wonder where sakura's going…I doubt she's hungry…I'm pretty sure there's another reason why she's going to the food table…' _I thought as I followed my sister who was going towards the food table.

'_Oh shit!' _I thought as I saw sakura come into such a sudden halt right in front of me. I almost bumped into her…

'_Where do I think I'm going! What's gotten into me! Why the hell am I heading towards the food table! Should I turn back?' _Sakura thought as she slowly glance

back and saw a small glimpse of Tomoyo behind her.

'_No…if I do Tomoyo would get suspicious…I guess I have no choice…' _Sakura thought as she slowly continued walking towards the food table.

'_I mean…there's nothing wrong with me going towards the food table… I'll just tell Tomoyo I was thirsty…'_ Sakura concluded stopping slowly in front of the table. Looking around.

Mr. Mysterious was nowhere in sight…

'_Sakura seems…odd…odder than usual?'_ I thought to myself. To me, sakura looked as if she was looking for someone else…_ 'Could it be? Hmm… nah! must be my imagination getting to me…'_ I thought as I quickly tried to erase these thoughts and doubts about Sakura.

**End of Tomoyo's POV **

Princess Sakura slowly walked amongst the cheery, happy, rich, perky people that were in her castle right now. Trying her best to reach the table as slowly as she could possibly go.

'_Did Tomoyo-chan stopped following me?'_ the emerald-eyed girl thought to herself not daring to look behind her, afraid she would have to face Tomoyo's observing eyes.

She knew…she knew if Tomoyo could just look at her… she could see right through Sakura's thoughts…

After a few moments of Sakura's self-debate, she realized that she has reached the table, wondering what she should do next, she slowly turned around and realized Tomoyo wasn't there anymore.

Tomoyo looked around and realized she just lost Sakura in the crowd.

'_Well…she **was** headed for the food table…'_ the maiden thought to herself as and started walking again while wrapped up in her own thoughts.

Sakura looked around to see…a…well…a Tomoyo-free surrounding… she could have laughed at finally succeeding to loose Tomoyo at a time like this.

Unfortunately, it was no laughing matter because now she felt alone and worried as to how people will react when they see her and find out who she is.

Sakura just felt nervous and that horrible lurch in your stomach like someone was watching her…

'_It's nothing… maybe I'm just nervous…yeah… that's right… I don't believe such funny premonitions…'_ Sakura thought to herself breathing in slowly as she lowered a glass to her lips and drank as she started walking away towards the other side of the room.

How very wrong she is…because someone _is_ watching her…

'_Oh no….where did Sakura go….'_ Tomoyo wondered to herself as she walked around the place.

'_Hmm… where does Sakura usually go at times like this?'_ Tomoyo asked herself as her eyes darted around the room and landed on a pair of open glass doors that reflected the moonlight and the stars twinkling above.

'_Of course! The balcony! I feel so stupid!… not that I'm not…really…'_ Tomoyo smiled contentedly to herself as she started walking.

"Oh my! I… I…I'm so, so sorry…" Tomoyo muttered in a hushed tone that clearly said she was sincere with her words.

"I… I wasn't looking where I was going… I'm so sorry…" Tomoyo muttered again before the man in front of her could reply to her first apology.

She was about to apologize again when the boy, who looked almost just about her age, stood up and held a hand to help Tomoyo stand up.

"Quite alright… it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going as well." The boy muttered absent-mindedly.

Tomoyo could only gaze at him and seemed to have forgotten the reason she was here in the first place.

He said another quick apology before staring to walk away slowly and disappeared amongst the crowd of people.

'_funny how people always disappear like that in events such as these…hmm…'_ Tomoyo thought as she straightened her posture and went opposite the direction of her original, once, desired place.

Sakura meanwhile had started upon going towards the balcony, still clutching her glass that was only half way done.

When she reached the balcony, she leaned upon the smooth, marble made railings of their palace's balcony.

She looked up at the skies, the moon and the beautiful stars shining down on her with a dreamy expression all over her face.

She closed her eyes as she lay her head on her own shoulders, letting the cool, crisp night breeze wash over her face as she took in this small time of peace and quiet to herself.

She opened her eyes and looked up once again to the heaven above as a shooting star flew overhead.

Sakura smiled contentedly to herself, completely unaware of the pair of intense, amber eyes watching her not from afar, but directly beside her, hidden amongst the shadows in his long black cloak.

"I wish life was easy, and I didn't have to make such absurd decisions and fate could just give me someone who can love me and I'll love back with all my heart and he'll take care of me and… he won't hurt me…" Sakura thought to herself thinking and focusing on the shooting stars she just saw.

"Don't we all?" came a strong, determined voice from the shadows.

"Hoe!" Sakura's shrill voice rang as she dropped the glass in front of the owner of the new voice that was now walking closer towards her with an expression of deep amusement and mystery.

"Watch it lady, this isn't your home…" The boy said as calmly as ever as thought girls usually dropped their unfinished glasses in front of him in a balcony everyday.

"And I suppose this is _your_ palace! And don't you call me **_lady_**, old geezer!" Sakura said clearly annoyed that this idiot is talking to her in _her_ palace, in _her_ balcony _**and**_ calling her lady when it was clear that she was younger than this freak. I mean, she did own it, err… her parents did but she was their daughter! But he's is not to know that right now.

"Not likely. Unless you're clearly, and utterly, a blubbering idiotic _lady_, which I have no doubt you are, you would know, I think, that a _princess_ lives here… not a prince." The rude asshole explained calmly to her as if reading a story she has never heard of before.

"Well Mr. Knowledge," Sakura started angrily, her hand on her sides glaring at him like she's never glared before at any other person. "For your information, there is _prince Touya_." She retorted angrily.

"I'm sorry Lady Idiot, you might have forgotten that prince Touya is 24 years old, and I am currently 19 for your, ehm…currently missing…_knowledge_." The rude boy retorted as calm as ever.

'How could he stay calm like that! Crap him!' Sakura thought making a face at him.

"How was I to know that you're 19 eh? For all I know, your looks clearly indicate **_OLD_**!" Sakura replied angrily.

It was true, by the maturity of his eyes; he was just as old or even older than her brother, Touya.

"You should know that prince Touya Kinomoto is tall" The freaky boy retorted to her.

"So what? And what do you know anyways? I didn't think you even had an actual _brain_ to think! I feel sorry for the guy you stole it from! He should be looking for it now so why don't you get out of my sight and just return it!" Sakura replied angrily trying very hard to restrain her voice so as not to act a crowd… it was all she needed…really…

"I think that you're the one who doesn't have a brain. I would have left her ages if I could have, heck I wouldn't even be here, let alone even be in this damn country if I could help it, stupid." He replied coolly, not even losing his temper.

"Damn you! To hell with you! Urgh! Get away from me stupid asshole!" Sakura replied through gritted teeth.

She cant even think of a response to that incompetent jerk! That's just sick!

She stomped all the way back into the grandly decorated hall and back into her own birthday party when a voice stopped her in mid step.

"So…. Finally lost your words eh? HA! Youre even more stupid than I thought!" the boy smirked evilly, his arms on his chest watching her with amused and satisfied eyes.

"Get a life loser asshole!" Sakura replied rolling her eyes continuing towards the hall, this time in a manner more suitable.

"Al ready have… it's insulting you till you go mad as hell!" the boy laughed evilly.

Sakura glared at him as hard as she could then resumed stomping all the way back when tripped and fell flat on the face.

When she got back to her feet, she convinced herself to **_not ever, _**not for_** ANYTHING **_will she look behind her and see that satisfied smirk lurking in the mouth of that wretched, evil, horrible, evil, stupid, evil, insensitive, evil, crappy, evil, bad, evil, unmannered, evil, sharp tongued, evil, mean, evil, bratty, evil, spoilt, evil and just about everything else you can say bad about the guy! And **_EVIL_**… evil I tell you…. evil!

Yet from all the laughing, the sniggering, the side comments such as, _'klutz'_ and _'stupid'_ and _'idiotic'_ and _'clumsy'_ need Sakura say more? Yes? '_blind'_, _'gullible'_ and… argh! Just… just that! You should be able to get the picture! Were clearly heard as day.

"Shut up why don't you, you freaky bastard!" Sakura fumed, not even bothering to turn around as her face turned from pink to fuming red.

But in her stupidity, She looked around anyways and he was, indeed… clutching his sides like Sakura had imagined it… damn imagination…. And one hand was on the railings to support himself from falling to the floor and banging his fist to control himself from laughing uncontrollably and idiotically…

Sakura frowned. What an ass…. She thought to herself as she watched the guy laugh and finally…**_finally_** the laughter subsided…

"Finally realized you actually needed air to breathe?" Sakura asked coolly, raising an eyebrow and looking him up and down.

"Well excuse me lady," he started, smirking once again to Sakura's reaction, which was glaring at him while her hands formed a fist. "I, for your information, am a well educated person unlike yourself. So I believe that you don't even know the first thing about anything, for that matter, everything" he mocked Sakura looking at her with those bemused eyes of his.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked softly as her features softened. Her eyes expanded to their original size and her mouth straightened as she let loose her hands which was a fist just a moment ago, ready to punch the living daylights out of the guy and hide his body behind the bushes in the garden below. Her eyes showed confusion as she continued to look at the guy with undying concentration.

"See… you can't even process what I've just told you through your little, empty brain" the boy asked in mocked as a devilish grin became evident on his face.

"You…you! I hate you!" Sakura squealed tearfully. She bit her lower lip, praying hard that he won't notice the tears staring to well from her emerald eyes.

Sakura expected for him to laugh and tease her about being a _'cry-baby'_ or _'spoiled'_ but she didn't expect his smile to disappear almost instantly. She looked as if she found her shoes interesting as tears threatened to drop. She was careful not to let him see the tears forming in her eyes and she was careful not to blink, afraid to let a tear drop down her cheeks.

"I… I'm s-s-s…sor… don't cry." He stuttered.

"I'm not crying." Sakura forced her words out.

"Don't be stupid. I know your crying." The arrogant boy said as if he just didn't stutter a moment ago.

"So what if I'm clumsy! What if I'm stupid! It's not like you care, or will ever care! You can't even apologize properly!" Sakura cried.

The boy was taken back with her sudden outburst and he too stared at hi feet when he felt the girl walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" he said as he unconsciously grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking away from him.

"What do you want?" the Sakura hissed at him as she tried to wrench her wrist away from the boy that insulted her so much but didn't even bother to say sorry.

He realized what he was doing but didn't do anything about it. _'Her hands are soft to touch…'_ he said to himself without thinking. That's when he found an urge to…

"Dance with me?" he asked looking square into her beautiful emerald green eyes which slowly reflected a confused expression at the guy's sudden question out of the blue.

It was a weird feeling…it happened too fast but for Sakura.

She didn't even notice… just the feeling of his hand on hers… it was breath taking… it felt like a new burst of emotion at that moment… surely not love but something else…like there's something about him…

Whatever this feeling is…it feels nice… it's as if… a sort of scene that was bound to happen in just a fairy tale… or a… or a…a sort of freaky story a _mad author_ just came up with to pass the time because she ran out of things to do and stories to read and an internet prepaid card to use and visit sites and maybe wait for a _someone_ to go online and rant on about thing her readers obviously, really don't care about and get herself all hyper and freaky and wanting so much to dare what she hasn't dared to do before… simply saying hi to that one she loved that forced her to write this scene wanting so much to be in Sakura's place all this time which was the very reason she always writes about fluffy, mushy, romantic freaky love stories that twists and turns and simply indescribable…

But it wasn't like that…it was really happening…to Sakura… it was all she needed to nod and show that she said "yes." Even Sakura was shocked at her own daring…but she agreed…and there was no way to go back to what she has said and done.

The boy looked at her with unbelieving eyes, daring Sakura to say that again.

Getting what he was unknowingly hinting to her, she nodded again and with a strong, final voice, "Yes. I'll dance with you."

It seemed forever that they held each other when he led her back to the main ballroom of the Kinomoto palace.

Sakura let herself be steered into the middle of the ballroom by a guy she barely knew and allowed him to put his strong hands on her waist.

**Sakura's POV**

I absolutely cannot believe that, I have allowed myself to be taken to _my_ own ballroom, in _my_ palace by a guy I barely know! For all I know, he could be some kind of…of… mad killer or something near that or something along that line. (Is there even something like that?) But… the way he asked me… just out of the blue… I could sense it… even though it happened…no…. even though it just appeared for a millisecond… his face…. It had something in it I just can't describe… it's as if… it was true, he had been sincerely sorry… I don't even know what I'm talking about…

I just stared off into nothingness as the boy held my waist gently yet firmly despite his appearance.

I could just imagine it somehow… by the touch of his hand, I knew it would be like gliding in the clouds without a worries… his hands seemed so gentle no matter which way he held me… it was like a dream come true… we would dance together and when we're finished, we would get closer and be friends and he'll apologize properly for what he did… I could just hear him calling me right now… I sighed… even the way he called me… so firm, strong, yet caring….and worried… wait! Worried?

"Erm…are you alright …uh…?" he asked me looking at me.

"Oh, yes… sorry. I was just spacing out… don't worry…" I replied shyly. Damn! Did I just daydream in front of him? Please oh please no!

"Oh. If you're sure you're fine then…?" he asked me.

"Oh!" I said softly as I got the point he was making. _He was asking my name!_ How could I be so darn stupid! But no…I can't simply tell him, "I am Princess Kinomoto Sakura, now, what can you match against that fact? And please, I request you to repeat what you have told me in my balcony if you please?" No! of course not that! Think… think… what name would be perfect? I know!

"Sorry. My name is Midori, Amamamiya Midori." I told him meekly.

"Nice to meet you Amamamiya-san." He replied. 'She's going to ask my name… I just know it…I can't tell her my name…what name would be perfect? I know!' the boy thought to himself.

I looked at him questioningly and he seemed to get the message and replied: "Keichiro, Amigashi Keichiro."

"Nice to meet you as well, Amigashi-san. And please call me Midori." I smiled at him.

"Then feel free to call me Keichiro." He grinned at me. _'That smile…it's just so beautiful…she's not bad looking as well, for that matter.'_

It wasn't song when a new song played, and Keichiro and me danced together, silently and unconsciously admiring the other.

_**Hitotsu dake: Only one**_

_**Looking into your eyes**_

_**You always kept silent**_

_**Each time I saw you in my dream**_

_**You turned away before I could see your smile**_

---

I stared into the maturity of his shining, deep amber eyes… it was the first time she noticed his eye color… the sight of it mesmerized me… I didn't notice it at first, but I knew I was staring… I knew I was in a trance…because his deep amber eyes were also looking at me. It's gaze was burning through me… but not in a bad way… it was burning through my heart… I don't know if it was his gaze, just getting to me…but I… in those eyes…I saw longing…the way he burned through my heart, as if trying to get through….this simply cannot be love…

'_Yes…this isn't that feeling called love…it's something else…but what, I do not know what…'_ I thought to myself, not taking my gaze away from his eyes, hoping he doesn't notice.

But a voice in the back of my head told me otherwise: _'if this feeling cannot be called love, then what do you call love?'_

Please stop…all this confusion…I do not like it…please stop the confusion.

As we continued to dance, I felt it more… confusion and this new feeling…yes…it was just like a dream…

---

_**I realized who was important to me**_

_**You always protected me, didn't you?**_

_**Through it all, gradually, you're the only one**_

_**Always call me, and I'll help you**_

_**You're brave and you're amazing**_

_**Here, now, gently surfacing**_

_**Receive these overflowing feelings**_

---

'_Feelings? What feelings…please…. stop reminding… me…of what?'_

What his eyes could do was mysterious…. he can make me confused yet clear my mind at the same time… _'What are you doing to me? I barely know you….'_ I thought to myself as I thought about him and how I'm feeling and what exactly, I'm feeling.

---

_**Even though you were often scowling**_

_**You were always by my side**_

_**Among my feelings**_

_**You became treasured**_

_**I realized who my beloved was**_

_**More and more I felt in love**_

_**Gradually, finally, you're the only one**_

_**Always call me, because I will believe in you**_

_**Your courage, your kindness**_

_**Look, I'm sure this is it**_

_**Receive these overflowing tears**_

---

'_Sure? Sure of what?'_

---

_**The water, the wind, the sun, the earth**_

_**The moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you**_

_**You're brave, you're amazing**_

_**Here, now, gently surfacing**_

_**Receive these overflowing feelings**_

---

'_Feelings again… what's wrong with me tonight?'_

---

_**To you I give the future**_

_**Look, here, it's sparkling**_

_**Surrounded completely by feelings, you're the only one**_

---

'_Finally, it's ending. No more talk of feelings to confuse me… but…does this mean I have to stop being with him? No… I don't want to stop…I… I want to be with him…please let me be with him…I want you to be by my side…please?'_ I thought…I never realized that what I was thinking reflected in my expression…

---

_**END (of the song :-P) )**_

---

"Are you sure you're alright?" He whispered with worried yet questioning eyes.

"Oh…y-yes… don't worry…I'm sorry I was spacing out…" I stuttered as I tried to hide a blush.

He took one long look at me and a devilish grin played on his handsome features. He gave a wide smirk and said: "Can't resist me? I can't blame you." He winked.

I stared at him unbelievingly for a second but reconsidered. I put on a soft smile and replied: "Maybe. Thanks for not blaming me." I winked back as he started to guide me back near the door of the balcony.

He stared at me back, surprised by my reply but his startled expression turned into a flirting smile. "You are very different you know…" he told me as he met my gaze.

He leaned nearer to me, that our faces were just a few inches apart. "**_That_**" he said slowly closing in, "is exactly" he said as he came nearer for a second time as I dared to back away but failed. "What I" he continued. "Like about you." He said huskily as he closed a lot of distance between us that people that were looking from a not so far distance would think we were kissing… but that didn't matter… I personally liked it…. Not the flirting, but the way he said the words as if they were true from the bottom of his heart… but I knew better, he was playing me, but I didn't care.

"So you're admitting that you find me attractive then?" I asked, raising a brow as I smiled as sweet as I could to make him melt. It worked.

He stared at me, not once taking away his gaze from me nor backing away from his current position, which was leaning very, very close to my face.

"Well? I cannot blame you as well for finding me attractive." I winked at him. _'Is this me? Since when have I been a flirt? But… it feels natural… like it was true…like were not flirting at all… by the look in his eyes…it's as if he thinks I'm reading his mind…hoe? What's going on?'_

'_Crap! It's like she's reading my mind or something…' _He thought as he just stared for like and eternity into Midori's evergreen, emerald eyes that sparkled with innocence and sincerity and courage all at the same time… but there's just something else….

"Well? Do not tell me you doubt now? Surely you don't?" I asked teasingly.

Keichiro smiled confidently. "You are unbelievably correct. You are attractive. Very. " he wasn't lying. She was very pretty.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked. Did she just hear right? Did she just hear a straight confession from this guy that she was attractive and pretty? _'oh no… that feeling again…why do I always feel this way when I look into him?'_

He chuckled softly. "What? Can't believe the truth?" he asked questioningly.

"I-" but he cut me off before I even answered.

"So…how old are you?" Keichiro asked, out of the blue.

"16. You?" Sakura answered automatically.

"17" Keichiro replied instantly.

"Oh" Sakura replied.

"I don't like it here…" Keichiro brought up, out of the blue once again.

"You too?" I replied, unsurprised. I felt so unnaturally confident with him as I felt like with Tomoyo. It seemed as if nothing he said or did could surprise me or shock me.

We looked at each other and nodded and we both started to walk back to the balcony we left minutes before when we went to have that wondrous dance together.

As we walked, Keichiro's hand just shot out of nowhere and grabbed mine. I looked at him questioningly and he replied "You're attractive remember?"

I laughed softly as I shook my head. "You're very strange…yet I feel comfortable with you…" I told him softly as I treasured the moment he held my hand for a second time.

"It's my charm. It shows that you're falling for me" he said casually as a smirk began to appear on his face.

"You are truly impossible." I shook my head.

"Yet you like that about me." He replied.

"How did you know?" I asked so suddenly.

"It's obvious." He replied, not meeting my gaze.

"It is that obvious? Am I really that transparent?" I asked him cautiously. How did he know?

"What? You mean it was true? You were serious?" he asked me, shocked and truly confused.

I blinked at him letting the words that left his mouth process through my thick skull… I blinked again…

I forced a laugh as he looked at me strangely.

"Of course not! I was joking!" I giggled.

He blinked and realized what was going on and grinned at me.

"I don't believe you" he smirked as he drew closer to me.

"Think what you want and I'll leave you to it" I sighed in defeat.

We reached the balcony and together, we both put our elbows on the cold, hard marble railing and watched the stars.

For a while we watched the stars and I let out and audible sigh. I felt his head turn towards me and watched me or a while.

For some time, I admit that it was quite fun, but it soon got irritating.

I turned to face him and saw his face full with utter delight as he looked at me. "What's so amusing if I may not be too rude to ask?" I asked politely looking at this freak that smiled and laughed at nothing.

He chuckled softly as he shook his head and raised his hands up in defeat.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He grinned at me and turned to look at the stars again. "You really want to know?" he asked me.

I considered this for a moment and said: "Of course I am." I smiled sweetly.

There was a long pause in which he seemed to have been having a self-debate on whether he should tell me. But after a while he seemed to have decided and turned to face me.

He gave a devilish grin before he swooped so fast near my ear. I felt his breath, it was so near me now…just his breath sent tingles down my spine… the electric shock that went around through my whole body gained more when he spoke: "It's **_you_**. You just have this _**effect**_ on me…" he said huskily as he pecked at my neck.

I stood there shocked. I didn't honestly mind. I knew it meant nothing…the sweet words, gentle touch, hypnotizing words, friendly manner… he felt like the perfect prince charming out of a storybook. Just by looking at him, you could feel his natural charm.

He gave me a devilish grin and started to walk away. Before I knew it, my hand shot out and grabbed his own. "Don't… I… don't leave me…" I stuttered, not really knowing where this conversation was going, but it felt natural to me, out of instinct, yes, must be…

He turned his smirking face back at me. "What? Can't resist me huh?" he winked.

"You wish stupid!" I scoffed as I crossed my hands over my chest look away from him and pouted.

"You look cute when you pout." He chuckled as he lifted my chin up with his forefinger and thumb and look deeply into my eyes.

"I was just about to get us drinks, sweet Midori." He smiled with satisfaction.

"Oh…oh! I knew that! I was just… just… " I blushed.

"Just what exactly?" he smirked.

"Oh please! Get out of your delusional state of thinking that I'm in love with you because I am definitely not!" I scoffed.

He laughed at me and walked away. "Yeah sure! Just make sure you don't go with another guy while I go get something to drink for us, alright my dear Emerald! I'll miss you love!" he laughed.

In my mind, that scene flashed over and over again in my mind. "_…Get out of your delusional state of thinking that I'm in love with you because I am definitely not!_" 'Right?' I asked myself.

A few moments had passed carrying along with it, a disturbing, eerie and awkward silence.

"Gee… what a perfect scene for a ghost to appear…" I sighed to myself. I could have laughed… laughed nervously that is.

'He been gone for quite a while… maybe he's off with some other girl…' at this thought, my heart wrung uncomfortably. I didn't know why I was feeling this way, but I did. And there's nothing I could do to stop it… I turned around and… there he is…

He smiled at me and said: "Do you want to dance with me?"

I smiled back and took the hand he offered me.

And so we danced.

As we danced, the more he looked into my eyes… the more I realized things I thought I would not understand in my life…

I put my head on his chest as he held me safe.

When the song stopped, we stood there. My head still lying on his strong, warm chest.

I felt…

I knew…

Yes…

I am certain…

I am in love with you…

I smiled and closed me eyes…

'I love you…'

WELL NOW! That's about it, ne? LOL! Sorry for the super, duper long update! Gome! It's just that I'm having problems of my own and… well… it's confusing me… my heart is so confused right now! HEY! That goes well with my title right! Confused heart!

Not only am I having problems with how I feel but also with school. After I posted this fic, I never thought that activities in my school would come every week! I was so busy! Well… ok I wasn't… I only want to think I was because I was bored! Anyways… yeah… so should I put magic? Tell me in you reviews!

Oh! And reading other people's stories keep me away from mine! I love fluff! That's probably what my brain is made up of! Fluffy, mushy etc, etc, etc! lolz!

So…. Yeah…. That's it… and I had trouble deciding songs… honestly I haven't even heard hitotsu dake (only one)! If you have and it's fast…well… just imagine it as a slow song okay? I keep forgetting that this is middle age time… so I try to make them as polite as can be! Sorry if you see a scene that they're not so medieval-ly stuffy! Lolz!

For those who don't know…

Wrung: twisted – sort of that pain you feel in your heart when you think… or KNOW that you only one (hitotsu dake! hehehe) doesn't love you back or IGNORES YOU COMPLETELY! –looks around- me: I'm not gonna say it…-memory block-

Oh well…life aint fair nyweyz…….zzzzzz….geee….

Sana pala di nalang aku nagsalita! Notice someday I'm looking at you…

Oh well! My quote for this story… (ya… I'm starting one 'coz I feel like it…)

"_Don't leave me, don't hate me, don't turn from me for reasons I don't want to hear,_

_You're always my friend, so please… don't say goodbye, now that you've said hello…"_

Ooh! I just made that up now! That was only supposed to be "don't leave me"… but then…I realized the first day you had an ACTUAL conversation with me! You were just like Keichiro! (not the insulting part…but… you did sorta became like that…not that much thankfully!) but you actually talked to me! But now… non speaking terms are upon us again… kyaaaaaaan!

Wit for this story… (whaaaaaaat? hehhehe)

"_I don't suffer from insanity…………. I enjoy every minute of it!"_

P.S. Keichiro means "lucky son"

Midori means "green" I didn't know what emerald meant so I just used green! That's why "Keichiro" –cough… do I sense a strange likeness?- said:

"alright my dear **_Emerald_**!"

sigh…. I love mush!

Anyways… love lots…

-- Ying fa18 --


	3. Weight of the Heart

Confused Heart 

_Ying fa18 –_

**Summary: **_Sakura Kinomoto falls in love with a total stranger on her birthday and finds out next morning that she's engaged to hell-knows-who and runs away to seek comfort down town and falls in love all over again, this time, to some commoner with an attitude who seems to be more than meets the eye…Can first love easily be just overcame by three weeks time by some who knows jackass?_

**Disclaimer:** _gee…wow…take a guess… hell yeah! I don't own it… but the plot's mine and so is Cherry Sasaki! (Sorry my Japanese schoolmate! hehe!_

**Ages: **: _Sakura-18 _: _Tomoyo-18 _:

M rated… 

**Chapter 3:** **"**_Weight of the Heart_**"**

**P.S. _Important: _**_yeah… I had a few major mistakes in chapter 2… hehehe…-anime sweat drop- here they are…_

"So…how old are you?" Keichiro asked, out of the blue.

"**16**. You?" Sakura answered automatically.

"**17**" Keichiro replied instantly.

yeah… well scratch that! Make that

"So…how old are you?" Keichiro asked, out of the blue.

"**17**. You?" Sakura answered automatically.

"**19**" Keichiro replied instantly.

I don't know why…but I wanted Sakura to lie about her age… you'll soon know why… when I figure it out myself! Hehe… gome ne!

And now, on with the story! Oh! And this is still in…

* * *

---**Sakura's POV---**

**Chapter 3:** **"**Weight of the Heart**"**

'I love you…'

I sighed out loud…

I looked at him…he looked at me…he smiled at me…I just loved this feeling… the way his somewhat, different eyes looked at me with such…. Such an emotion I do not quite understand… it is strange…. Very strange… never in my life have I expected to…to feel this way in such a manner…I never knew…. I never predicted, imagined, dreamed of it to be this way…. But… it is true… I feel…. Feel… this feeling…. I … I love him… I pull my head nearer towards his chest… I felt the slow beating of his heart against my ears… but… is love supposed to feel this way?

I was told love felt wonderful… but… yes, I feel wonderful… demo…. I… I don't think this is love… but…I feel like it is…maybe I'm just really lonely and I need a life… ahi….. I let out another sigh before I turned to look up at him again… we both stopped dancing as I saw his face… it seemed… somewhat different from before… so much more gentler and softer… as if it was constantly smiling instead of grouching… deep inside I felt… this was a different person! It wasn't Keichiro! But he just smiled at me and held my chin softly and raised it so that he could get a better vision of me.

Out of instinct, I closed my eyes half way and seemed to forget that he wasn't Keichiro and leaned in for a kiss. Through the open gap in my eyes, I saw him lean closer to me and whisper: "Sa-ku-ra…." I opened my eyes more. There he was still grinning at me… he caressed my cheek as his face showed concern and worry… "Sakura-chan… I said, try on the clothes I made for you please?" he said in a voice that definitely didn't belong to him. I blinked.

"Hoe?"

He sighed. "I did not want to do this, however….SAKURA!" he shouted.

"WHAT?" I shrilled back. I blinked. Tomoyo and some maids, including Cherry was looking at me oddly… I blushed… "G-g-gomen… (S-s-sorry)" I stuttered.

Tomoyo smirked at me. "I'm not going to ask what you were thinking about but rather, _who_ you were thinking about?"

"N-nani? (W-what?)" I asked with a fake confuse look in me, which as usual, Tomoyo didn't fall for.

She just smiled sweetly at me. "Never mind. Just try on these clothes for me please?" she asked.

"Uh…. Sure thing Tomoyo-chan." I blushed.

"Great! Now, we should ask someone to stay behind just to judge the clothes I made for you. Sasaki-san?" she asked looking around.

A woman with shoulder length, reddish brown hair tied in a half ponytail with a red bow and mahogany colored eyes wearing a light purple dress that reached below the floor and a white apron that reached below the knees with pink lines in the edges stepped up.

It was the common uniform for the maids in the Kinomoto palace, which Tomoyo designed herself she convinced mom and dad to let her design it…. Figures. But not all of them had a light purple dress and red bow, their dresses were the same style but all had different colors, it was to make it seem more lively and cheerful. And they get to do their own hair to their liking.

"Yes Mistress Tomoyo?" she curtsied.

"Arigatou minna-san (Thank you everyone) for helping me bring up the clothes, you are dismissed except for Sasaki-san." Tomoyo, being very polite, also curtsied to the other maids. They bowed slightly and went away after saying welcome.

"Now, Sakura-chan, you go to your walk-in closet and get changed. Sasaki-san will wait here and see how your dress suits you." Tomoyo squealed softly.

Cherry curtsied before saying: "Thank you for the respect mistress Tomoyo, but please, call me Cherry."

And so it went on… for at least five hours, Sakura went in and out of the closet wearing…. Ehm…. In a way…. never mind…

Once she came out wearing a simple brown dress that resembled much of what common people wore. Only it was more stylish. It was tight in the upper arm until the elbows and it flared to her fingertips. It was also tight at the chest part, and there was a lace tied below the chest for the heck of it. It was loose on her legs.

Tomoyo said it to "make a difference."

And so on and on it went…

Tomoyo's clothes were getting simpler and more common than her other creations. It was to "make a new look" as she puts it.

It was very different but also more comfortable.

I had to admit, it was quite fun…. In a deranged sort of way, it was….

It was going well until sunset, where one of the maids, Shibaharo Chiyaka, a woman, at the age of 30, black hair with natural dark blue streaks in a purple headband, peach dress and the usual white apron knocked in and told me that my parents were asking for me.

I frowned and groaned slightly, I mean, just when I was having fun, chatting and giggling with Tomoyo and Cherry, like a normal girl outside the castle ground does, my loving parents had to stop that as well…. 'They just had to, ne?' I asked myself as I walked out of the room.

"Sakura," My father, Kinomoto Fujitaka smiled at me when I was near enough.

Mother, Kinomoto Nadesiko, nodded to the maid, Shibaharo-san. 'I may be a princess but that doesn't show that I don't have manners for people who were lower than my class.' Signaling her dismissal.

I curtsied slightly and smiled at my parents. They were great, but that doesn't take out the fact that they, like most of the parent population, were… ehm… strict, overprotective, and always find that the "perfect" time to "talk."

'I'm not whining…. Just complaining!' I convince myself as the sides of my mouth twitch upward, 'no point in hiding it, I guess.' And I smiled fully.

My parents sat on their respective thrones and smiled back at me, thinking I was happy about being called to their presence… ok, I am happy, happy to be with them, but irritated since they called me away from my other happiness as well.

"Well Sakura, as of today, well, I should say yesterday, you are a real woman, us, your mother and I," Fujitaka looked at his wife, Nadesiko, and she continued for him as I blinked at them, I knew my face reflected an expression of pure confusion.

"We have decided that you are of proper age to find a, companion, for ruling our, no, your kingdom."

My jaw dropped open in shock.

"YOU WANT ME TO GET MARRIED!" I screamed in shock and rage.

I was fuming, I knew, but I didn't care, how could my parents do this to me? How cold they force me on an arranged marriage?

"Don't worry baby, he's a nice man, we won't let you get married to an old man. He's only one year older than you and he's really sweet, caring, thoughtful and…" but I cut off my mom.

"And he's not the one I love!" I cried. Tears were openly streaming down on my face. I don't love him. I love Keichiro!

"Sakura, dear, we're sure you'll learn to love him. He's a handsome and promising young man, Sakura, you're getting married to the prince of China. That is final, I'm sure you'll fall in love with him. There is no one else suitable for you, he knows how to run a country with care and love, just how you would want to." Fujitaka stated quietly and calmly.

Sakura cried, "How could you be so sure I love him and only him? For all I know, he could be posing all nice and sweet then when we're alone he'll take advantage of me!" this just had to work…

"No, we know the boy. You'll get married to him after 3 moons. (Months) there will be an engagement party in 9 days. We have arranged pretty much everything. The prince of China will arrive on the exact day of the ceremony." Nadesiko smiled.

"I haven't even AGREED to the freaking ARRANGED MARRIAGE!'" I screamed. I didn't care if the whole kingdom heard me. In fact, it was better. I want people to know how horrible my parents were for arranging this thing I never wanted.

I turned around and ran. I just cried and ran to my room. I saw that Tomoyo and Cherry were still there, waiting for me.

The moment Tomoyo saw me, she ran to me and hugged and held me in her arms.

"Sakura-chan, they told you huh?" Tomoyo asked softly as she comforted her best friend.

I looked at her "You…you knew?" I asked between sobs.

"I…" she bit her lip. She sighed and answered. "Yes…. Tha… no, never mind. Not yet."

I looked at Tomoyo firmly. It was very much unlike her to restrain saying something to me. She was always very open and always told me how she felt.

I strained a cheerful smile to reassure her that it was fine. She also needs her own space every now and then. She was only a person like me.

She continued to comfort me and tried to reassure me. Cherry did too.

After a while, I smiled. I truly smiled. Having my two closest friends by my side when I need them most made me happy. But that didn't erase the problem I had to face.

I had to get married.

---**End of Sakura's POV**---

* * *

**:IN the Throne room:**

"Well?" the woman with light raven hair and emerald green eyes asked a man with brown hair and glasses slightly covering his brown eyes.

"But it'll be best if she marries him…" Fujitaka stated sadly. He regretted it. But he knew that the prince of China could give her all the love and protection she needs.

"But… I don't want her to hate us Fuji…" Nadesiko cried softly to her husband. She knew it was the best for Sakura… but it wasn't for her happiness… but… it was best…

"She won't…She'll realize that at the engagement party…" Fujitaka secretly hoped.

She will…she just…has to… Elsewhere… in two very different places… with two very different people… 

"I'm certain… this is what I wanted, and what I want right now… sayonara minna-san… gomen… aishiteru minna-san…watashi hontoni gomen…"

("I'm certain… this is what I wanted, and what I want right now… goodbye everyone… sorry… I love you everyone… I'm really sorry…")

* * *

**At the engagement party…**

"Welcome. Yes, yes, sadly, no, they have not yet met. He has failed to arrived this morning yet he has stated that he will try his best to make it to tonight." Smiled a man near of old age with light auburn hair and brown eyes behind beautifully made glasses.

"That is quite unfortunate. However, I think that the princess will be happy with the arrangements, hai?" questioned the woman who had dark bottle green hair tied into two buns. White lilies adorned it well.

King Kinomoto Fujitaka sighed. "I am very much afraid, that that, I cannot be quite certain of lady Sasaki."

"Oh…" the lady, known as lady Sasaki trailed off.

"Well, I very much appreciate your company madame, but I am sadly needed elsewhere if you know what I mean." Fujitaka said as he bowed politely.

Lady Sasaki smiled understandingly and curtsied.

King Kinomoto made his way up to a stage to announce… to announce.

"Konnichiwa minna-san. I feel honored today to announce to you that my only daughter. Kinomoto Amamiya Sakura, is betrothed to the prince of China. Hence, making a special sort of bond our people would soon be able to share with the Chinese." Fujitaka smiled.

Sakura entered the stage.

She wore the traditional colors of their country. It was Yellow and blue. But her gown was gold to make an emphasis.

Her hair was tied into a one sided low pigtail that was kept together firmly by a light blue lace. Her silver tiara sparkled as she walked in the light.

She was not smiling nor crying nor frustrated. Her face didn't show any emotions. Her face was as blank as could be.

Fujitaka stared at her and Nadesiko could only frown.

She never acknowledged their glances and looked straight ahead.

Sakura walked over to her Mother and Father and kissed them both and she also hugged Touya.

"..Minna-san, gome, I am afraid the prince would be a little late…" Fujitaka stated after someone whispered in his ear.

Almost everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

Time passed quickly, and near midnight, the princess was nowhere to be found…

She disappeared. Everyone presumed that she was tired and rested for a while.

At midnight, they realized that Sakura ran away…after finding this out, Fujitaka, Nadesico nor Touya ever said a word to the public…

Tomoyo wasn't shocked.

She knew her best friend would do this. That was the exact reason she made the clothes simpler and easier to walk around in.

The family couldn't blame her and they knew she did the right thing as to not stop her but the very least, help her.

Before they ended the party, a while after midnight, Fujitaka still announced the engagement as to not make anyone suspicious.

"Unfortunate it is to not have the soon to be husband here, nor my daughter, as she is not feeling well, it is my pleasure to announce that my daughter, though the date is uncertain, shall wed the prince of China," Fujitaka paused.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Everyone paused as their beloved king held his breath…

…

…

…

Everyone remained unmoving as the author decided to out things in suspense…

…

…

…

And to surprise everyone… with….

…

…

"The prince of China, Li, Eriol…."

* * *

I know it was weird of me to do it like that but hey! It's a free uh……………. It's a free program? -sigh-

I need a lovelife…

And a life while at it…

-sigh-

P.S. Nadesico and Nadeshiko are pronounced the same... as "sh" so is Tsukisiro and Tsukishiro... that's what I heard anyways... but I'm wondering... does that mean that Sakura is pronounced as "Shakura"? Freaky...

I'm…never mind…

"**If I fall for you… don't let me fall too far that I won't be the same…don't let my fall be the hardest of all you made that my heart shatters yet remains to be in love with you…"**

aww… I made that? Cute… really…. For me it is!

"**Despite the rising cost of living, it remains a popular activity… people just won't snuff it eh?"**

so…yeah…

ja ne!

love lotzZz…(**I need sleep! Oh! And for the pic of Sakura's gown, email me at sakura petal 14 Yahoo . com –_just remove the silly spaces! P.S. don't do the same with your brain or you'll have nothing left in it…seriously…_.-) –if you don't get that, I don't know what I'll do if I had heads like yours…-**

ying fa18

I don't mean to be offensive kay? It just happens and …yeah… it just happens! Wahahahhahhaa! –sigh- chocolate….. -dreamy stare-


	4. note

Hello!

This is supposed to be chapter 4...but...surprise surprise...it ain't...

Confused Heart is on hold until I get over my laziness and edit it...I'm gonna edit it...uhm...not soon...

But the good news is. I'm doing a new story...It's not a serious one like Confused Heart...it's just for laughs...Just for fun... Just a little something something my twisted mind came up with!

So...yeah...

No updates on Confused Heart for a while...

Love lots,

Ying fa18


End file.
